I'm Sueing You!
by Songbreeze the Omnipresent
Summary: A girl is transported to Middle Earth. But there are two versions of her story... Which would you believe? (Well, there will be when I've finished it... )
1. The Beginning

**I'm Sueing You! ******

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own LOTR. Sure, sure… Don't be silly. I'm just playing with it.

--------------------

It began with the buying of the 21st Ring. It was given, as a birthday present, to Elanowel, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Within this ring was bound the strength and will to govern all others. And she was not deceived.

She knew about the land of Mordor, the fires of Mount Doom, and the Dark Lord Sauron…

She watched from afar as he forged in secret a master ring, to control all others – except her own. She looked on with scorn as into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.

She murmured the charm as it glowed on the Ring. "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness bind them."

One by one, the free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

Victory was near. But the power of the ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

And, as Elanowel watched gleefully, Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.

But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things, that should not have been forgotten, were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge, excepting Elanowel's, who watched still, and hardly a moment passed for her.

Until, when chance came, the Ring ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. 

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come.

Elanowel observed it abandon Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. And Elanowel smiled to herself.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

Elanowel knew all of this, and more. For, you see, Elanowel had seen the film five times.


	2. The Council

**Author's Note: **Er… Better late than never? And yes, there will be two versions. Which is why the chapters (and overall story) will be fairly short. Thanks and cookies to reviewers, double cookies to anyone who comes back…

**Mary-Sue**

Ai, Elanowel! She had long, golden hair that fell to her waist, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to see into your very soul. No man could resist her charms, and yet she did not try to lead them on. Politely, gracefully, she declined any offers made, claiming that she had yet to find her soulmate.

It was a rainy Saturday, when Elanowel suddenly knew where her soulmate was. He was in Middle Earth! She leapt out of her chair, and ran to her bedroom. She ignored the small mirror hanging on the wall, not caring what she looked like, although she looked as beautiful and enticing as ever as her gorgeously irresistible golden locks swung in beauteous, enchanting curls, and instead stood in the middle of the room. She drew an intricate picture in the air, leaving a glittering trail from the ring on her finger, and muttered a spell, vanishing into mid air the moment it was complete.

She appeared in a forest, and looked around happily.

"Perfect," she said, stretching like a cat.

This, without a doubt, had to be somewhere near Rivendell. The day, she knew, was the day Frodo would wake up. The Fellowship – although they weren't a Fellowship yet – would be arriving today and tomorrow.

She lingered no longer, and set off on a random path, knowing that, with her fantastic sense of direction, she would finish where she was aiming.

Ten minutes later, she was outside the gates of Rivendell, and a minute after that she was striding confidently through, dazzling the Elves with her incredible beauty. Amazed that a mortal could look so ethereal, the Elves immediately decided to take her straight to the Lord Elrond. She was given guest quarters and invited to join the celebrations that would take place that night. She agreed.

At the celebrations, Elanowel was called upon to sing far more often than the minstrels in the hall. Gracefully, she declined her twelfth solo, claiming to be developing a sore throat. No-one was angry with her for claiming attention for so long, as all regarded it a rare treat to be serenaded by such a beautiful, melodic voice. When she left the party, the atmosphere became much more subdued. Few seemed inclined to be happy without her around, and many of the younger male Elves sighed wistfully after her.

The next day was the morning of the council. Elanowel was invited to join the discussion, as no doubt she would be able to make the most informed and useful contributions. Indeed, everyone was grateful that she had agreed to come, as she swiftly settled the disputes, proposing a Fellowship, and quickly had nine volunteers. The council finished, with her help, after a mere hour, rather than dragging on for most of the day.

Naturally, when Elanowel declared that she would be accompanying the Fellowship on their quest, the nine were delighted, and everyone else relieved for them. Elanowel was a superb warrior – the Fellowship would be in no danger with her as their protector.


End file.
